The use of automated robots in manufacturing and assembly facilities has become commonplace for the efficient assembly of large and small, simple and complex devices and machines. One example of an application which has become more complex requiring the use and coordination of numerous robots is in the manufacture and assembly of automotive vehicles.
An assembly line in a manufacturing facility may include a fluid applying system for applying fluid, such as a bead of sealant or adhesive, to a workpiece. Other applications include clamping two or more pieces together to be transferred, welded or secured together. In a technologically advanced facility, one or more of these operations, and typically most of them, require the use of robots. In the past, such robots were typically set-up, tooled and programmed to carry out a specific task, for example, welding or adhering certain pieces together, application of fasteners used later in an assembly process or coating with paint or other material protectant. Once set-up and programmed, it was laborious and time consuming to change the robot tooling or programming to re-task the robot to function in a different capacity or application. This made it difficult, time consuming and costly to, for example, change from the manufacture and assembly of one vehicle type to another. Thus, one a robot was set-up and programmed, that robot was dedicated to that application and was not useful to use in other applications or tasks without substantial changeover time.
In one manufacturing and assembly application to provide fluid adhesive or sealant to a workpiece, for example a sheet metal vehicle body, typically such a fluid supply system includes a robot having a nozzle for applying fluid to the workpiece. The robot receives fluid from a fluid supply, such as one or more industrial sized drums of the fluid, disposed near the robot. A fluid supply line extends from at least one of the drums to the robot. The fluid supply line is often fixed to a ceiling or other support above the robot. An end of the fluid supply line coupled to the robot is typically a coiled line in order to prevent the fluid supply line from restricting movement of the robot, and the coiled line is in fluid communication with the robot. Such systems often required pumps and other capital equipment, sizable floor space and were very expensive. Further, changing from one fluid to another, for example to a different adhesive or sealant, required changing fluid lines and cleaning the existing line to comply with regulations and purity of the alternate fluid to be used. The robot can thus move the nozzle into an application position relative to the workpiece, and the nozzle can apply fluid to the workpiece. Additionally, other components, such as a pump and a control system, are typically necessary for operation of the system.
Similarly, other robotic applications such as metal-to-metal spot welding, application of weld studs, and automated clamping and component transferring systems suffered from the same disadvantages.